


Redemption in Red

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Kathryns. Because Deadlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myladyriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

Kathryn leaned forward, her hair spilling over her shoulder and chest. Pins hung from strands of hair, a pinch in her scalp adding to her headache.   
"Again," she barked.    


A spray of weapons' fire lit up the dark expanse before them, no ship in sight.

"Where the hell did they go?"  Chakotay growled.

Harry's console chimed.    
"Incoming vessel, Captain." He looked up, confusion and shock in his lined face. "It's the  _ Cochrane." _

"The  _ Cochrane_?" she echoed, then turned to face the view-screen.

At first there was nothing, then a flash of light, and there she was; a shuttle destroyed months before, the only damage on her a scuff on one side.

Another chime from the console.   
"It's the  _ Cochrane." _

Janeway nodded to him.

A familiar face filled the view-screen, fire-spun hair that came to strong shoulders, deft hands in need of a manicure  flying over the shuttle's controls.

"Open your shuttle bay and prepare for an emergency landing," the  doppleganger ordered, the voice both smoke and water.

"Identify yourself,"  Janeway ordered. She would not believe her eyes until presented with irrefutable evidence.

Steel eyes bored into her, urgency and authority in every rod and cone.   
"I'm Kathryn  Janeway, captain and sole survivor  of the Federation starship  _ Voyager_, from a timeline parallel to yours."

Chakotay came to stand behind his  Janeway, unwilling to believe this newcomer.   
"How do we know you're not bluffing?"

The newcomer's eyes flitted to a readout by her head, an alarm sounding behind her.   
"Damn. I've been followed.  In about 30 seconds, Captain, you're not going to have a ship either. Open those doors. "

Kathryn nodded to  Chakotay .

"Open the shuttle bay doors," he relayed. "Have a security team down there to meet her."

Harry's fingers flew over his console, his brow furrowed.   
"Got her. Security teams en route."

"Tom, go to warp." 

"Yes, ma'am."    
With an ease she didn't feel, he directed the ship to her new heading and sat back. 

Kathryn nodded to  Tuvok and the two headed for the shuttle bay.

* * *

 

The shuttle bay doors slid open to reveal the  Cochrane,  driver standing beside it with hands on her hips guarded by two of  Tuvok's finest  with rifles in hand.

Tuvok dismissed the others, took a rifle from one of the crewmen as he left.

Kathryn eyed the woman, taking every detail under her belt. The other was thinner, her uniform much looser. Her eyes held little light, except the fire of danger and command. She stood ramrod straight, feet planted firmly on the deck. Her boots were scuffed, her jacket dirty, her cheek bruised.

"Are you finished analyzing me?" the other snapped. "I assume you'll want to take me to sick bay and have the doctor confirm my identity."

Kathryn crossed her arms and nodded.   
"First, my chief of security and I would like to ask you a few questions."

The doppelganger frowned, but inclined her head.

Tuvok posed the first question.   
"You say  that you are the sole survivor of your  _Voyager_. "

"That's right."

"Were they killed?"

"Not killed," she corrected, her tone dripping with impatience. "Missing."

"Were they abducted?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to the ship?"

"It was damaged beyond repair ."

"How?"  Janeway asked.

The other locked eyes with hers, fury and vengeance radiating from her like static electricity.

"An ion storm."

Kathryn knew she was lying. She decided to change the line of questioning.

"You said you were followed."

The other stayed quiet, eyes burning into Kathryn's.

"Who followed you?" she asked.

"A  Sa'dor vessel. Designed to search and destroy."

"'Search and destroy'  what?"

"You."

Tuvok stepped forward slightly.

"Please elaborate."

The other addressed Kathryn.   
"The temporal eddies in this region are very strong. Surely you've encountered 'ghost ships', ships that seem to come and go like wraiths or phantoms, but always come after you?"

Kathryn nodded.

"They're hunting. They want every  Voyager  shot down and her crew dead."

"Why?"  Tuvok demanded.

The other glanced at him, sized him up, then looked back at Kathryn.    
"That's classified."

Kathryn frowned.   
"Given the circumstances, I should think--"

"I came here deliberately. I searched for days. I couldn't save my ship or my crew. Now I'm here to save yours. Take me to sick bay and have the doctor clear me. Then we'll talk."

Tuvok looked to his captain.   
"I think it best if I joined you for your 'talk'."

"No," the other barked. 

Kathryn looked at the other, saw the fear so easily hidden behind vehemence and a quavering eye. She turned to  Tuvok.    
"We'll decide after the doctor examines her." To the other she said, "Understood?"

The other hesitated, waited her out, a test of strength, of staying power. When it was clear that Kathryn would not concede, she nodded.

 

* * *

 

The EMH passed the tri-corder over the other for the last time, tapped a few keys while murmuring to himself.   
"Mhm ...  Ahh!" He tapped another set of keys.   "Fascinating!"

Kathryn was losing her patience, with the EMH and with her hairpins. She jammed the last one in place violently and rested one hand on her hip.   
"Doctor?"

He grinned.   
"You're identical.  Well, other than a few pounds and several hours' sleep."

"You're saying that she's me?" 

He nodded.   
"Down to the bone and tissue."

The other slid off her  biobed .   
"Satisfied, Captain?"

Kathryn looked at the doctor's readout. He was right. The very same. And no, she was not satisfied. This volleyed more questions than it answered.

"For now," she replied. 

The other looked up at  Tuvok, brushed her hair behind her ear. She stepped over to Kathryn and leaned one hand on the console.   
"Then may I suggest we retire to our quarters? We have some things we need to discuss."

Kathryn noted a wisp of hair that the other had missed, caught in the corner of her mouth. She was stricken with a sudden overwhelming desire to kiss it away. The alien thought was fleeting, disconcerting. She certainly never thought of herself as attractive or vain, but there was something about this version of herself, this battle-hardened woman with a storm of vengeance and  sensuality  encoded in her very being. She wondered if this was an effect she'd had on others. 

"Yes," she blurted, all too aware of the silence that had stretched between them while the other consumed every observation Kathryn made. "Fine." She held one hand out toward the door. "After you." 

The other let her eyes linger, letting them roam over Kathryn's frame. She turned languorously, almost aimlessly, and led the way.    


Kathryn's eyes swept over the other's back, over her backside and down her legs. She swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

 

With coffees in hand, the two  Janeways sat in the captain's quarters, the other's jacket thrown over the back of a chair as if she were finally home.

"What did you want to discuss?" Kathryn asked her, crossed her legs one over the other.

The other sipped her coffee, one foot tucked under her.   
"Discuss?" 

"Yes," Kathryn answered, losing patience. "You said we had urgent matters to discuss."

The other did not break her gaze. She lifted the cup to her lips once more.   
"Did I?"

Kathryn was certain the other knew exactly what she was doing to her. She leaned forward, deposited her mug on the coffee table roughly.    
"You did. And now I want to know what happened to your ship." She waited for the other to respond, ready for  another battle of wills.

Steel eyes locked on blue, neither willing to move their line in the sand. The other put her mug beside Kathryn's, rested her temple on her knuckles. She smirked.

Kathryn laced her fingers together, placed them in her lap. If it was a dance the other wanted, a dance she would get.

"When is the last time you did something for yourself?" the other mused aloud. "Certainly not in the last few years."

"I beg your pardon?"

The other narrowed her eyes.   
"Not a hair out of place. Pins all in the same position, every morning. Boots  spitshined and polished, makeup done to perfection."

Kathryn made no indication of her squirming discomfort.   
"Let's talk about you," she countered. "You haven't slept in days, maybe weeks. The last thing you ate you can't remember, because you grabbed the closest thing  Neelix handed you and there was no time to indulge."

"Your  commbadge is sparkling," the other continued, fingering the metal on Kathryn's jacket. "It lives on your nightstand, on a small cloth so it doesn't get scratched."

"You haven't had a proper shower, sonic or otherwise, in too long. Your hair is disheveled, oily. You've given up applying your eye makeup, because what's the point? It'll be smudged before you've finished your coffee."

"Your bed is perfectly made. Could bounce a quarter off the sheets. When's the last time you had anyone else in it?"

"You've been alone in that shuttle for months. Haven't had a conversation with anyone in who knows how long. You're lonely and you're bitter."

"You put walls up around yourself, keep everyone out, everyone happy but yourself."

"You destroyed  _Voyager_. " Kathryn's tone was dangerous, her weapon ready. 

The other's eyes sparked.

"Your crew didn't go missing. They all died. One by one. And when there was no-one left, you couldn't bear the echo any longer. So you destroyed her. You took a shuttle and you ran. There was no one following you. You ran from what you'd done; you lied to me."

"I didn't kill them," the other replied, venom in her words.

"Oh no? What are here to save us from? Hmm?"

The other remained silent.

"You're here to save them from me. From yourself. Because you think you can redeem yourself. Because somehow, you can still make it right."

The other's breath quickened. Kathryn drove it home.

"They're gone." She pointed over the other's head. "Whatever you did in your timeline was  your  mistake, not mine. You can't bring them back by changing the way I run my ship." Kathryn stood, took the other's jacket off of her favorite armchair and tossed it into its owner's lap. "You had your chance."

In a half second the other was on her feet, one hand on the back of Kathryn's neck, her lips and tongue on her counterpart's.

Kathryn stood stock-still, shocked into inaction.

The other drew back, searched Kathryn's eyes.

"That's what I thought," she murmured, her hand still on the nape of Kathryn's neck. 

Kathryn sputtered, outraged and undeniably aroused.    
"What-- what the hell do you think you're  doi \--"

The other covered her mouth with her own again, her tongue sweeping over painted lips.

Kathryn placed her hands on the other's hips, felt the wear of years of self-loathing. She melted into the other's mouth.

The other pulled back, threaded her fingers through Kathryn's careful bun. Her other hand came up and closed around the porcelain throat, backed her against a wall. 

Kathryn flared her nostrils, her chest burning.   
"What are you doing?"

The other leaned in, her eyes  lustful, determined, her words  dark and thick with need.   
"You're self-righteous. You're pious. You can't think about anyone but yourself--"

"I--"

The other closed her hand tighter around the delicate throat and leaned in closer.   
"I'm not finished."

Kathryn swallowed, desire for this spitfire burning through her ridiculous Starfleet underwear.

"You are the last person who should be telling me how to save my crew."  The other's eyes darted between Kathryn's, desperate and angry. "I know they're gone. But it's your ideals, your bullshit standards that stood in my way. And it's my crew that suffered. My people. Naomi, Sam, Tom,  B'Elanna, I watched them die, one by one. And  you \-- with your Starfleet principles, your mores and values, that kept me from seeing the truth."

Realization dawned on Kathryn, and she knocked the other's hand from her throat.   
"You're not from a parallel \--"

"No," the other thundered. "I'm from a future-- your future. And it can be prevented."

"The temporal prime--"

The other drew herself up and pressed herself into Kathryn's body, pinned her to the wall, splayed her fingers over Kathryn's stomach under the mock turtle and jacket. One foot between Kathryn's, she kicked the perfect boots apart and let her pristine counterpart hit the bulkhead. She drew her thigh up, teased Kathryn's center and whispered in her ear.   
"Do I look like I give a damn about the temporal prime directive?"   

Kathryn looked her in the eye, panting.   
"What's your plan, then? To fuck me until I submit to your command?"

The other smirked.   
"The thought crossed my mind. No." Her hands began to roam, caressing the soft hips and belly until her fingertips found the edge of Kathryn's Starfleet bra. "I'm going to fuck some of the Starfleet out of you."

Kathryn leaned forward, took the other's face in her hands and claimed her mouth. Tongues dueling, the two switched places until Kathryn had the other flat on the wall with one hand trapped by her head. She withdrew, saw the flush flood the other's face and felt her body mirror it.   
"I'm not one to lay back and take what I'm given."

The other chuckled, a low rumble that shook Kathryn in her boots.    
"Neither am I."

They came together again, the other's hand pulling the pins from Kathryn's hair and throwing them. When she'd freed the last lock she wrapped the length around her hand and pulled down .

Kathryn gasped, forced to  her knees. 

The other leaned down, frustration etched in every wrinkle and dimple.  "Do I have to get the paddle?"

Indignant pride flared in Kathryn, and she grabbed the other's pants at the knees and yanked. The button went flying, the zip ripped open, the other gasped. The pants fell to her ankles, exposed red lace panties. 

Kathryn could smell her doppelganger's arousal, feel the heat on her cheeks. She found the hem of the other's mock turtleneck and yanked that, as well, felt the  velcro give and the material come to rest at the older woman's wrists.    
"If you know where it is," she retorted, "and you still have the energy to wield it." 

The other groaned, let her head fall back.

Kathryn pulled the other's hips to her mouth, bit her way down one slender thigh to the knee. She hooked one hand behind both and forced the other off-balance, triumph greeting her in the form of the older woman on her back before her. Kathryn held her gaze and pressed her knees apart, lowered her mouth the meeting of those creamy thighs.    
"Now..." She danced one finger over the other's folds, her other hand gripping the strong thigh. "I could just fuck you here and now and get it over with," she teased. 

The other lifted her head, one hand still in Kathryn's hair.    
"Try it," she ground out, "and I'll tie you to that bed and take you every way you've never had."

Urgency won out. Three slender fingers pushed the lace out of the way and pressed into the woman on the floor, enveloping themselves in her aching need. Slowly, tortuously, she drew them out to the tip, enjoying the view . The older woman was a creature of scorching beauty. Her eyes were smoldering sapphire adorned with the black of space, their crown of spun fire fanned out over the carpeting. Every moan, every whisper, every word sounded like  gunsteel,  whiskey, smoke, all taking shape through lips as tempting as raspberry vodka on ice.

The other's thighs began to tremble.

Kathryn pressed her fingers up, found the spongy wall at the front of the other's channel.    
  
The other arched her back, hissed through her teeth.

Kathryn grinned wickedly.   
"You're me, down to the very tissue," she sang. "I know your body. I know just how to stroke you." She punctuated the sentence with the action, stroking her fingers in and out of her lover. "I know how to toy with you, how to make you burn with the fire of a sun."

The other pulled Kathryn's hair, her eyes narrowed and forceful.   
"Get up," she growled.

Kathryn responded by thrusting harder, faster.

The other cursed, sat up and reached down,  held Kathryn's wrist with vice-like strength, pulled her hair harder and pressed her lips to Kathryn's throat.   
"I said get up."

Kathryn danced her fingers within the other, felt her clench around them. 

The other gasped again, clamped her thighs together.   
"Please..." she mewed.

"Begging already?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. She resumed her pace, her free hand holding the other right where she was.

With a keening whine, the older woman's entire body tensed.    
"Y-- ou ..."

Kathryn bit the other's lower lip, sucked it into her waiting mouth. 

Nails dug into Kathryn's back, biting through her uniform. She released the other's lip, felt the other's climax rushing on, and stopped. She sat back, her hair free.

The other reached for her, incoherent sounds of loss and an aching desire interspersed with curses falling out of her until she threw her head back, a roaring groan torn from her as she  spasmed and soared.

When she'd come down, she glared at Kathryn.   
"I told you what I'd do to you if you did that."

"Did what?" Kathryn quipped, innocent eyes and lips swollen.

The other growled and sat up, grabbed Kathryn by the ankles and dragged her, kicking and scrabbling, to the bed.

"I told you I would tie you down," the other reminded her, pulling something out of her bra. "That I would take you every way you've never had."

Kathryn tried to pry herself loose with the toe of her boot, failing miserably.

The other looped something round Kathryn's left ankle, laid  the other end on the corner of the bed.

"Now you'll pay the price," the other finished, looping an identical something round the captain's right wrist and tossing the other end of that length to the top of the bed.

A weight pressed her down to the floor, made her legs and arms heavy.   
"What have you done?" she demanded.

The other pulled a small remote from her bra and tapped the switch with her thumb.

The lengths recoiled, pulling Kathryn up off the floor, over the edge of the bed.

"It's automated."   
A finger adjusted a dial, made the thing at her feet snap solid and clamp itself round Kathryn's other ankle. Another flick and the one at the head of the bed followed suit with her wrist.   
"And it's patched into my DNA."

" _Our _ DNA," Kathryn corrected, fighting the bonds.

"Wrong. The doctor's scans are a little outdated."

Kathryn stopped struggling and furrowed her brow.   
"What do you mean?"

"I picked up a virus, a few years back, on an aquatic planet. One that lies dormant in the bloodstream until the host's body is subjected to water pressure that no human could withstand. The virus, by nature, rewrites portions of DNA to make its host more suitable. I'm being rewritten every second. This device," she said, gesturing with the remote, "is patched directly into my DNA. When I get rewritten, it recalibrates."

Kathryn was fascinated, then horrified.   
"You're dying."

"So are you," the other replied. "At the same rate. The virus is dormant. I'm not dying any time soon. Certainly not before you get yours." She adjusted the dial one last time. 

Kathryn lay spread-eagled, the weight on her lifted but for the four points where the device touched her flesh and the bed. She tested the bonds again, her hair caught under her lower back.

The other pulled her mock turtleneck off the rest of the way and threw it toward the living room;  it fell short, landed partway between her pants and the door.    
"Kathryn  Janeway," she drawled, pulling something else out of her bra. She put the remote on the dresser and Kathryn heard a metallic snick. When the older  Janeway had turned back round, a blade glittered  in her hand. 

Kathryn panicked slightly, tensed.

"So pompous," the other continued. She dragged the tip of the blade over the toe of Kathryn's boot. "Perfect. Too perfect." She dipped the blade under the cuff of Kathryn's slacks and drew the knife up her leg, the fabric parting easily. "I've had quite a few dignitaries tell me I needed to be... cut down a peg." She ripped the  pantleg the rest of the way and cut it from Kathryn's waist. "The thought of being the one to do it, frankly, that appealed too much. I couldn't let it pass."

The knife sliced through the other  pantleg, strong hands ripping it from the knee to hip before it was cut and tossed to join its mate. 

Kathryn swallowed, caught between the thrill of being the submissive and the fear of that blade. Something about this other version of herself was dangerous. She'd been over the edge before, it was in her gait, in her eyes. And Kathryn had a feeling she'd easily go over again.

"But the part that tempted me the most," the other continued, tapping the toe of Kathryn's boot with the blade again, "was the part that comes after this." She cut through the younger's mock turtle and positioned the blade against Kathryn's sternum, wrenched it up to the younger's chin. 

Kathryn turned her head to avoid getting caught in the chin with the blade, only to have the other's hand grip her cheekbones with a force that seemed to come from a black hole itself.

"Do you think I want to hurt you?" she asked, hurt and anger in her eyes. The anger seemed a constant.

Kathryn didn't reply, very aware of the knife still at her chest.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have shot you in that shuttle bay. I didn't come here to settle a petty vendetta." She released Kathryn's face, resumed cutting the shirt and bra away. "You disappoint me."

Kathryn faced her again, watched the muscles in her arm flex as she worked, tantalizing and erotic. 

"I thought you’d be harder to tame. I certainly remembered myself differently."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes.   
"I'm not your pet."

The older smacked her across the face, a ringing in her ears and a burning cheek worsened when the older gripped her face again.

"Tonight, you're whatever the hell I want you to be."

A shiver rolled down Kathryn's spine, added to her growing want. She could feel her pride  rear its head again, heard herself utter,  "Go to hell."

The elder's eyes flashed again, then she smiled dangerously. She pulled something out of her pants beside the bed, held it up for the captain to see.    
"Not before I fuck you with this."   



End file.
